


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Farting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, POV Alternating, Shower Sex, St Mungo's Hospital, food cravings, watching them sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: It’s been ten years since the war, ten wonderful and productive years but now, Harry finds himself thinking of what he’d like to do next.  His musings take Draco by surprise.





	What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Thanks first of all to V. She alpha read and cheered me on and talked through my stuck points and is a big reason that this fic is actually here.  
>   
> Second, to two of the most amazing betas I’ve ever worked with, Dray and Kit. You both rock!!  
>   
> This was a joy to write, even if life did try and drag me to the depths.  
>   
> sassy_cissa, I sincerely hope you like this story. I wrote every word with you in mind.  
> 

June 23, 2007 

"Speech, speech," the crowd called out, not in unison. Emerald eyes rolled then glanced to lock with grey ones. A smirk appeared on Harry's face as he stood, a champagne flute in one hand, his other lifted in an attempt to shush the rowdy gathering. 

"All right, you lot," he said with a laugh. "You know I'm not much for speeches but here goes." Harry paused, giving his beloved husband a special smile before continuing. "Nine years ago, we had our first date. Eight years ago today, we said "I love you" for the first time and five years ago today, we said I do. It's been a journey, no doubt. Never boring, always challenging, often insane but," he said, giving Draco another adoring look, "one I am grateful for every day. You make me crazy but you make me a better man and with every breath I take, I love you. Happy anniversary." Harry raised his glass to the crowd and everyone joined in, then he sat, motioning to his husband as he did. 

Draco lifted the flute, took a sip, then stood to take his turn. "Ten years ago, I was lost and angry and not a nice person. Nine years ago, I learned the meaning of forgiveness, kindness and repentance. I don't think anything has ever shocked me more than that first date invitation." It was Draco's turn to look adoringly at his husband. He held his gaze as he continued. "You taught me so much about love and courage and joy. I didn't deserve it but thankfully, that's never stopped you. Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life and I'll always cherish you with all that I am. You've helped me become a man that I can be proud of. More importantly, at least to me, a man that you can be proud of. I love you, Harry James Potter, with all that I am. Happy anniversary and here's to the next 100 or so years together." Draco raised his glass and the crowd cheered again. As he sat down, Draco bent over and kissed Harry tenderly as the party roared back to life around them. 

The formalities completed, the party shifted into the type of loose, noisy affair Harry and Draco knew so well. Conversations grew animated and music began to play for those who wanted to dance. The party would continue for many more hours to come and the pair moved to mingle with their guests.. 

Spying his husband finally alone, Harry moved over to him and brushed their shoulders together. He smiled as Draco put his glass down and slipped behind him. Slender arms wound around Harry's waist and soft lips kissed his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms over Draco's as he shifted back into his husband's warmth. 

Harry looked over the room, taking in their collective friends and family: there was Andromeda and Narcissa, sisters finally reunited. Molly and Arthur dancing to Celestina Warbeck like newlyweds, ten year old Teddy and nine year old Victoire were chasing five year olds Violet and Sage, making him smile. He loved their energy and joy and his breath caught as he watched them play. His mind wandered for a moment and his heart followed. Harry was drawn from his reverie by a soft voice in his ear. "What are you thinking so deeply about?" Blinking slowly, he turned into Draco's cheek, pressing a kiss to the warm skin. "Just looking out over our loved ones and thinking how lucky we are. 

"We are indeed, love," Draco said with a soft chuckle. "You are very introspective tonight." 

Harry turned in Draco's embrace, slipping his arms around his slender neck and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much," he whispered against Draco's lips, "and I'm so excited about sharing the rest of my life with you and our family." 

Brushing the dark hair back from that beloved face, Draco smiled. "Our life together is more than I ever hoped to have. I love you too, Harry. Happy anniversary." He kissed him tenderly, then nodded to the side. "Come, dance with me." Harry nodded and they danced the night away. 

Harry woke the next morning feeling as hungover as he had expected to but there was no regret. Shifting slightly, he reached over and snagged the two waiting vials. He felt Draco moving close behind him and handed one over his shoulder without being asked. When they had both swallowed the hangover potion and sighed in relief, Harry turned and found himself encircled in his husband's arms. 

"Mmm, morning," he said quietly, brushing Draco's lips with his own. They enjoyed a lazy morning in bed filled with slow, delicious lovemaking and cuddles. By the time they roused themselves, showered and dressed, the kitchen clock said half one. 

~~~~ 

"Draco," Harry said quietly as he sipped his tea. "I have a question for you." 

"Ok," Draco said, looking up over the top of the Sunday paper. "What's up?" 

"Have you ever thought about children?" Harry asked his voice sounding loud in the quiet room. 

Draco laughed. "I'm a pediatric healer and we own an orphanage together, Harry. I think about children all the time. It's my life's work. Why would you ask such a silly question?" When Harry didn't respond, Draco put the paper down and saw the odd look on his husband's face. "What's going on Harry? Is something wrong?" 

Harry shook his head, "No, nothing wrong," he assured Draco. "Just been thinking." 

"Careful there, wouldn't wanna overdo," he teased with a grin. His smile faltered when Harry didn't laugh or even grin. "Alright, Harry, spill. What's on your mind?" Draco tossed the paper onto the table and gave Harry his full attention. 

"I've been thinking about… about having a baby" he finished softly. He looked at Draco nervously. 

Draco just stared at Harry. The quiet grew louder as they looked at each other. Finally, Harry shook his head and took a sip of his tea. "Nevermind," he said dismissively. 

"You can't say something like that and think I'll just dismiss it but I need a minute. Where did that come from?" 

"I've been thinking about it for a while, actually," Harry replied as he moved to refill his teacup. He offered Draco some but he shook his head. "I don't get the sense that you're over the moon about the idea." 

The pair sat, looking at each other for several long moments. Finally Draco responded, "Well" he started, then paused to collect his thoughts. "To be honest, I'm really not." 

"Why not?" Harry asked. 

Sighing softly, Draco looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I work with kids all day, love. We also have our three godchildren. When I come home, I cherish the peace and quiet, the lack of nappies, messy meals and bickering." Draco looked up into Harry's face, his love clear to see. "I love you so much. We've been through a lot and I love spending time with just the two of us. The freedom to travel, the freedom of walking around starkers if I want, the freedom to touch you and love you when and where we choose. All of that changes if we bring children into our home." He pulled his legs up and wrapped his long arms around them just below the knees. "I thought you were happy with our life." 

"I am happy with our life; I never said I wasn't happy." Harry replied. "I have just been thinking about it. Haven't you ever thought about it?" 

"Sure, on occasion. We talked about it when we first got together, but Harry we aren't even thirty years old yet." Draco looked around the room then back to his husband. "I know we said someday but I wasn't expecting it this soon." His brow drew together and his lips pursed for a long moment. "Why aren't we enough?" The unspoken _why am I not enough_ hung in the air like a shroud. 

"Draco," Harry said, putting down his cup and moving over to Draco, whose arms and legs opened for Harry to snuggle in against him. Harry slid one arm around his waist and another up around Draco's neck as slender arms held him close. "We are enough, love," Harry assured him, "If it never happens, we are enough, you are enough." He pulled back enough to look into those stormy grey eyes and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, no matter what." 

Draco sighed, holding Harry close. "I know this sounds horrible, but I don't want to share you anymore than I already do." 

"I understand," Harry assured him. "I really do, it's ok. We'll think about it later." 

~~~ 

The dappled sunlight warmed Harry's skin as he slowly drifted toward awake. He felt a warm breath ghost on the back of his neck, sending delicious shivers through his body. Eyes still closed, he smiled and hummed softly as he pressed back into the strong body curled up behind him. A muffled chuckle sounded behind him as a slender arm drew him closer. 

"Morning" Harry said in a contented voice, his senses drinking in the soft skin shifting against his as their legs tangled and the familiar scent of his lover. 

"Good morning gorgeous," came the whispered response as soft lips continued their casual exploration. 

Harry would never get tired of feeling special to this amazing man. Shifting slowly, he turned to face Draco, capturing that delicious mouth. He slid his hands over bare, silky skin as they shared lazy morning kisses. Moving closer, deepening the kiss brought their half aroused cocks into contact, drawing moans from both of them. 

Draco reached between them as their mouths battled for dominance. He wrapped long, slender fingers around both their cocks, encouraging them to full hardness. Precome slicked his hand and he moved slowly, lazily, hoping to draw this out. 

Harry's hands carded though the blond tresses and he panted between biting, demanding kisses. "Won't last," he murmured into Draco's hot mouth. 

"Me either, come with me," was the breathy response and Harry threw his head back, panting. Draco buried his face in the delicious, slightly sweaty skin of Harry's neck and panted as he came. His hand slick, he worked Harry's velvety hard cock until he came with Draco's name in a breathy groan. 

Recovering first, Draco kissed and licked his way up Harry's neck to reclaim those delicious lips. "My favorite part of being in bed with you," he murmured against Harry's skin "is the way you feel. Your skin is amazing, smooth and rough at the same time and your hair is as soft as a baby's." 

"You charmer, you," Harry grinned, kissing him back. "My favorite part is your touch. You touch me a lot and it's what I never knew I always wanted. You touch me like I'm the most precious thing in the world." 

"That's because you are," he whispered, claiming that delicious mouth once more. 

~~~~ 

A knock on the lab door sounded just as Draco was corking the last vial of potion. "Enter," he called out as he moved to place the vials into the storage closet. 

"Hey Pans," he greeted, smiling at his friend. "What brings you to the dark side today?" 

Pansy snorted. "Came to see where you were. You missed the Johnson's coming to take Katie home." 

"Bugger," Draco said slightly under his breath. "I was mixing a potion and needed to finish. Time got away from me. Everything go ok?" 

"With the pickup? Yeah," she said, hesitantly. 

"What's wrong Pans?" Draco asked, closing the closet door and approaching her. 

"It's Harry, Draco," she said quietly, "I'm worried about him." 

Draco's heart rate increased. "What's wrong with Harry?" 

"Well," she looked at her friend, "you don't really go to the pick-ups, like ever, do you?" 

"No, why? That's Harry's thing - he's better at it than I am. Why?" he asked again. 

"He," Pansy paused, "well, he doesn't exactly handle them well either. I let it go at first because he assured me he was fine but a couple of adoptions ago I needed his signature on something so I went to his office just after." She looked up at Draco, worry clear on her face. "He was a wreck, Draco. He laughed it off in that awkward way of his but he'd been crying. Said he was just being sentimental and emotional and I believed him. I also started watching. The next two adoptions, he went straight to his office after and didn't emerge for a couple of hours. He was really quiet the rest of the day. I just think maybe he's not handling it as well as we thought." 

Draco sat down on one of the stools by his worktable. He worried his lower lip as he thought over the last few weeks. "He's always upbeat by the time I see him," he confessed. "I can't say I've noticed anything in particular but I'll start looking. I think I'll go check on him now. Thanks for the heads up, Pans." 

Draco made his way to Harry's office, turning the knob slowly in hopes of not startling his husband too much. There was only one lamp lit but it was enough for Draco to see Harry curled up in the corner of the sofa with his knees pulled up and his forehead resting on his knees. "Hey, love," Draco said quietly, placing the two recently acquired cups of tea on the table and spelling a quick stasis charm over them. "I'm sorry I missed the pick-up. I had potions at critical points and lost track of time. Pansy said it was tough." 

He sat down beside Harry and sat still for a moment, wondering what he should say but before he could decide, Harry's body listed to the side and his head settled on Draco's shoulder. Without hesitation, Draco's arm lifted and settled around Harry's shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss in his soft hair. "I've got you, love," he said quietly. "Tell me if you need anything. To talk, to cry, to go home. I brought you tea when you're ready." 

Harry's head nodded slightly and he turned, wrapping his arms around Draco's body and drawing even closer with a soft sigh. Draco wasn't sure how long they sat there like that, just being close. His hands moved occasionally to caress and comfort, his lips leaving feather kisses in Harry's hair or on his forehead. Finally, the silence broke. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. 

"For what?" Draco questioned. "You did nothing wrong that I can see." 

"I should handle things better than this. I'm an adult for fucks sake." In different circumstances, the words might have sounded angry but now they just sounded tired and embarrassed. 

"You're human, Harry. Tell me something: if Pansy or my mother were to have this reaction, would you condemn them for it?" 

"No, of course not," Harry responded immediately, finally sitting up to look at Draco. His husband just looked back at him, his eyebrows raised slightly, causing Harry to blush. "Oh." He gave Draco a slight grin and a shrug of his shoulders. 

Draco returned the grin and leant over to brush a kiss on his cheek and brush the tousled hair back from Harry's eyes. "You wanna talk about it?" 

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, alright?" 

"Sure," Draco replied. "How about some tea?" 

~~~~ 

Harry called the meeting to order. It was just him and Draco and Pansy and Narcissa, gathered to discuss the future of the orphanage. 

"Pansy," Harry said with a wave of his hand, "the floor is yours." 

"Right," she said, passing out a sheath of papers to each of them. "So, the thing is, we've apparently done our job a bit too well. We have such a high placement rate and so few rejections that our numbers are dropping. In the ten years since the war, most of the war orphans are placed or have become adults and intake is down about 70%. This is great news, of course, because our kids are happy and doing great. However, at this rate, we'll be mostly out of business within a year." She sat down and clasped her fingers in front of her on the table. 

The four looked at each other in silence for a few long minutes. Finally Narcissa spoke. "Well, it's hard to be unhappy with success but I will miss this when it's gone." All three heads nodded in agreement. 

"This isn't something that has to be sorted today" Draco assured them, looking through the papers in his hand. "We have a year, perhaps a bit longer to decide what we want to do. We could convert into something else - a boarding school perhaps or a care facility for example." 

"Or, we could go home and focus on our families, which might be my choice," Pansy said. "I've two small kids now that I didn't have when we started this. I might just focus on being a mum, heaven knows it's a full time job." She grinned as she thought about her five year old twins. 

"You've certainly earned that Pansy," Harry conceded with a smile. "If you want to do that now, then do. I'll be glad to cover things here. It's calm enough at this point, I can do that and I don't have kids at home to tend to." 

Draco looked up sharply at that statement but there was no malice or anger in Harry's face or voice, just kindness and understanding. "Harry's right, Pans. As much as we love and appreciate you here, you have kids that would love having their mum at home full time." 

Pansy looked at all three of them, worrying her lower lip as she thought the matter over, then smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys. I think I will take you up on that. I'll finish the month out, get things done ahead for the year, then go. Thanks for this," she said, jumping up and heading toward the door. "I'm going to floo Robert." 

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"You sure about this, Harry?" Draco asked as the door closed. "I'll help where I can but this puts a lot of things squarely on your shoulders." 

"Yeah, but it's only for a year. In the meantime, I'll drop most of my outside efforts, focus on finding the best homes for the kids we have left. We won't refuse new orphans but I won't go out looking for them anymore. No idea what I'll decide to do afterwards but it's time to wrap this particular project up." 

Draco nodded. "Alright. Let's work toward shutting down in a year and we'll reevaluate the future in six months." 

"We've done a wonderful thing here, my sons. You should both be very proud," Narcissa said with a smile. 

"Thanks mum," Draco said, moving over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. Narcissa smiled, watching him go to Harry. 

"You alright?" Draco asked, walking over to sit closer to Harry. He reached out and took Harry's hand in his. 

"Yeah," Harry nodded, giving Draco a genuine smile. "I mean, it's a little sad in a way but I am really proud of what we've done here. I've no idea what I'll do with myself when it's done but I'm sure I'll come up with something. What about you?" 

"I'm not sure what I want to do going forward," Draco said honestly. "We can do anything, really. That's the grand thing about having money. We don't have to do any one thing, so we'll come up with something new and exciting to do and celebrate this success." Draco bent over and brushed his lips against Harry's. "Let me know if you need help with anything, alright? You know I'm here for you." 

"I know. I'm fine but I'll ask for help if I need it, I promise." 

"Good," Draco said standing. "I have physicals starting in half an hour, so I'll see you both at lunch yeah?" 

"Yeah, see you then." Draco left without turning back around, missing the smile falling from Harry's face. 

~~~~ 

Draco may have missed the smile fading but Narcissa didn't. She watched Harry for several long moments until his eyes met hers. "What is it, Harry? Can I help?" 

Harry sighed, giving her a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No but thanks for asking." He paused, looking down and back up again. "Draco and I are struggling a bit with a life decision but we'll get it sorted eventually. The business closing down just gives me another push to try and work it out." 

"A decision about children, perhaps?" Narcissa asked quietly, moving to sit next to Harry. She lay her hand on top of Harry's. His head jerked up, a frown between his eyes. "How?" he started, then clamped his lips closed. 

"You are married to my son, sweetheart," she reminded him. "I know him, know his fears. He is terrified at the idea of becoming his father. He's also afraid of his children having to face the consequences of his own past. However," she continued, "he loves you Harry. You two will find a way to sort this out." 

"I hope you're right," Harry said. "At the moment, sorting it means doing things his way. I guess I just have to decide if I'm willing to risk everything to get what I want. Right now, I'm not sure. At least I have enough to keep me busy for the next year." 

"Don't give up, my son, and please let me know if there's anything I can do to help or if you need someone to talk to." Narcissa placed a tender kiss into his hair as she stood and quietly left the room. 

Harry watched her leave, sighing when he was finally alone. He sat for a long moment then stood. Angrily brushing away a stray tear, he squared his shoulders and left the conference room to face his day. 

~~~~~~ 

October 3, 2008 

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He looked over at Harry on the other end of the couch, looking as frustrated as he felt. "Harry, please," he said, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice, "you know the reasons…" 

Abruptly, Harry jumped to his feet, his entire body thrumming with anger. "Yeah, Draco, I know the fucking reasons. Too busy, too soon, want quiet rather than the sound of children, just not ready, might not ever be ready…" 

Now Draco was on his feet, moving into Harry's personal space so that they were almost nose to nose. "If you know, dammit, why are you trying to push me? We have a great life the way it is. You are trying to make me ignore what I want to do things your way? What the actual fuck?" 

That was the last straw for Harry. With emerald eyes blazing, he took two steps back, took a deep breath and in that scary quiet voice he had when he was his most dangerous, he looked directly at Draco. "Isn't that exactly what you want me to do, you selfish arsehole?" He turned and walked to the floo. "Do **not** follow me," he said without looking back then stepped through to Hermione's. 

Draco stood, looking into the empty fireplace for a long moment, his body shaking with the intensity of his anger before he picked up the tumbler and hurled it at the stone. He paced the house, walking off his anger until it slipped into something less hot and more melancholy. He finally calmed enough to clean up the broken glass and wondered what he would do when Harry returned. Running his hands through his hair, he played the fight over in his mind again. 

"Hello Draco," Blaise said, stepping out of the floo. He looked at Draco a moment and then walked over to grab two glasses and a bottle before joining his friend on the couch. "I figured you could use a friend, if Harry's face was anything to judge by." Draco nodded and downed the drink in one gulp. 

"Bloody hell, I thought we were past fighting like this," Draco sighed, his head falling back against the sofa back. 

Blaise chuckled. "No couple is ever past fighting like this, especially not one with such strong personalities. I should know, it's us as well. What's happened?" 

Draco told him everything: the initial talks about having children up to the fight tonight. He listened without interrupting, then asked. "What's the real reasons you don't want to do this?" 

"I told you the reasons," Draco sneered, his eyes not quite meeting Blaise's. 

"You remember who I am right?" Blaise prompted. "I know you Draco. Better than almost anyone. We've been mates a long time. I hear all the reasons you're saying, I said them too. I also hear the ones you _aren't_ saying." 

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're on about," he denied, reaching to refill their glasses. 

"Right," Blaise said, taking a sip and a deep breath. "All the excuses you're giving Harry, we both know they are just surface issues and easily remedied." Blaise reached over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "There is no shame in your fears, mate. You have some really good reasons to have them but you need to be honest with him. He's your husband and he loves you; he'll understand." 

"I… I don't know if I can," he admitted. "I'm supposed to be better, supposed to have moved past all that. I don't know…" Draco's voice faded, his eyes downcast. "How can I do this, Blaise? How can I run the risk of doing to my child what was done to me, what was done to Harry? I am still so selfish and impatient sometimes. I can still get so angry. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes." 

"I get that," Blaise admitted. "But mate, what do you think you'd see in his eyes just now? He was ranting about you being selfish and it not being fair. What is he talking about?" 

Draco pressed his lips tight, thinking about what he had been avoiding. "I yelled at him," he admitted finally, "that he was trying to ignore my feelings and make me do something I didn't want to do and he said and I quote, 'isn't that exactly what you are doing to me, you selfish arsehole', then left. The hard thing is, he's right." 

"You need to talk to him. End of story. You can't let this fester and come between you. You two fought through hell to get here, you are not going to let this tear you apart." Blaise sighed. "How can I help?" 

Draco looked at his friend, with eyes full of unshed tears. "Ask him to come home," he said quietly. "I'll… I'll try to explain." 

"I'll do my best. He might need a bit to cool off, but he'll be here eventually." Blaise stood, knowing his touch wouldn't help Draco just now. "Call if you need me, yeah?" 

Draco nodded, his head down. "Thanks for coming and listening," he whispered, as he curled up in the corner of the couch, his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. 

"Anytime, seriously Draco, day or night," Blaise assured him, then stepped through the floo. 

A few minutes later Draco heard the floo, noted the soft footfalls making their way to the couch, then felt the weight as Harry sat down in front of him. He looked up, afraid of what he would see but knowing he needed to connect with Harry, to apologize and try to explain. 

"I'm sorry," they both said at almost the same moment, causing them both to chuckle. 

Harry reached out and brushed back a stray lock of hair. "I love you, you git, even when you make me crazy," he said with a slight smile. "I hate it when we fight." 

"I love you too," Draco assured him, "and I'm sorry about the fight. You were right. I was doing to you exactly what I accused you of." He sighed and reached out to touch Harry's cheek. 

"C'mere," Harry said, opening his arms and waiting for his husband to move toward him. They shifted together until Harry was in the corner of the couch with Draco nestled in between his legs. "Tell me the truth, what's really the problem? I need to understand," Harry pleaded as he carded his fingers through the baby soft hair. 

"It's hard," Draco started, his voice barely above a whisper. "I… I'm afraid. Afraid of the kind of father I'd be. I don't know if I can take that risk." 

Harry's hand stilled for a long moment, then he continued to caress Draco's hair, then his neck and shoulders. "You'll be an excellent father, love. You're an excellent healer. I've seen you with the children and even at the end of a long day you are patient and kind with them." 

Draco swallowed hard, the faith that Harry voiced touched him deeply. "Oh Harry. I have so much damage. I'm selfish and angry at times. I couldn't face doing to a child what my father did to me. I couldn't live with treating a child the way you were treated. I, oh Merlin, I couldn't live with you being disappointed in me or seeing my father or those damn muggles in me." 

"That would never happen, Draco," Harry said, his voice that fierce, quiet tone that he used when he was determined to get his point across. "You are human, we both are. We're both damaged and we'll both make mistakes, plenty of them but you are not Lucius or the Dursleys. You also aren't the boy you were ten years ago." Harry paused and lifted Draco's chin up to look him in the eyes. "You are a kind, brave, loving man. A man I adore, a man I want to have a family with. You will be a wonderful father and our pasts are precisely why we will do fine. We will work together every day to ensure we make as few mistakes as possible." 

Draco sat for a long moment, drinking in the words and the clear love in his husband's fond gaze before leaning forward and kissing him deeply, pouring his love and fear into the touch. When the kiss broke, Draco smiled. "I'm still afraid, but I trust you and I want a family with you." 

The smile that Harry gave him at that declaration rivaled the sun. The next moment, Draco found himself sprawled on the couch with a very affectionate and gorgeous Harry on top of him. 

"Thank you, love, thank you," Harry said between kisses. 

Draco chuckled, peppering Harry with kisses of his own. 

~~~~~ 

The next morning Harry woke first and he lay in bed for a while just watching Draco sleep. He smiled, loving the peaceful look on his face. It had been a quiet night, no nightmares for either of them and it looked to be a beautiful day outside. After a moment Harry slipped from the bed carefully and pulled on the first pair of joggers he found, which happened to be Draco's. Grinning at the feel of the soft material against his bare skin,he padded down the stairs. He put the kettle on then pulled the ingredients out for omelettes and toast. Hopefully, he'll make it upstairs with breakfast before Draco wakes up. A short time later, Harry levitated the breakfast tray in front of him and made his way to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, smiling at the tousled hair and sleepy grey eyes. "Now that is a beautiful sight," he murmured as he moved closer to the bed. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Draco said, yawning as he sat up and pushed the pillows behind him. "Breakfast in bed, you in my joggers, aren't you the romantic this morning." 

Harry chuckled as he lowered the tray onto the bed and slipped in on his side. The leveling charm ensured the tray didn't tip over despite his movements. "You are worth it," Harry assured him. "I want to do my best to make sure we don't lose us when we do this. It's important." 

"It's true," Draco said as he sighed happily after taking his first sip of tea. "We will have to work very hard at it but I'll do my best too." He leant over and kissed Harry's cheek, then reached for his omelette. "This looks delicious." 

When breakfast was reduced to crumbs, Draco levitated the tray to the floor and pulled Harry into his arms. "If we are going to do this, there are things that I need to understand and be sure of. Obstetrics isn't my specialty, so I want to call Healer Lally. You remember him, don't you? I'll call tomorrow and see if we can meet with him and ask questions. Unless you have someone else in mind, I'd like to ask him to oversee your case." 

Harry snuggled close, his smile bright. "I'm fine with that. I want to understand too and I trust you to know the right things to ask.. 

~~~~~ 

Their first meeting with Healer Lally was scheduled for Monday at half ten. Neither man slept well the night before and nerves found them in the kitchen nursing tea and toast in lieu of anything heavier. They were both lost in their own thoughts when the alarm sounded and they quickly floo'd to St. Mungo's. As they moved toward the welcome desk, Harry took Draco's hand and gave him a warm smile. A few minutes later, they were directed to the Healer's office. 

"Draco, Harry," said the kind looking healer, shaking their hands, "so good to see you both again." 

"Thanks for fitting us in, Tim," Draco said as they took their seats. "We know how busy you are." 

"Never too busy for friends," he assured them with a smile. "Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" 

Draco looked at Harry and nodded, taking his hand at the same time for reassurance. 

"I would like to understand what's involved in a wizard pregnancy," Harry explained. "We have decided we'd like a family and I'd like to carry. I know it's possible but I don't know a lot about how it works." 

Tim nodded, smiling at them. "It is indeed possible. While it's not as simple as a body designed for carrying, it's quite safe and effective under the care and guidance of a properly trained healer such as myself. So, let's begin." With that, Tim pulled out a thick bound volume and handed it to Harry. "I'll explain everything but this is the step by step process. I find that first time parents appreciate having a way to read about what's happening to them throughout the pregnancy." 

Harry took the book, nodding. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm not terribly nervous but it'll be nice to have something to reference." 

"So, I'll give you a general rundown on what happens, you can ask questions and then I'll be explaining each step in detail as we get through it, alright?" When both men nodded, Tim continued. "First there is a series of tests that we run on both of you. Health diagnostics, checking for STDs, virility checks, allergy tests for the potion ingredients, that sort of thing. Once that all checks out, then we do some basic mental and emotional checks, completely routine. If everything checks out, then we proceed to the potions. There's a combination of potions and spells that are administered over the course of 4 weeks that prepares your body to actually get pregnant. It can be, not painful but uncomfortable at times as your internal organs rearrange. Once you are pregnant, then a different combination changes your body to actually carry the fetus to term. The changes are temporary. As soon as you deliver, your body will return to normal. As for delivery, whilst there are ways to change your body so you can deliver without surgery, I generally don't recommend it. It adds risk that I feel is higher than the risk of a surgical delivery. Surgical delivery is quick and easily healed. It is, of course, your choice." 

Draco let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Wow," he said quietly, "that's a lot to take in. I trust you, Tim and I know this has been done many times before, but damn, I'm nervous." 

"I am too, if I'm honest, but excited as well," Harry admitted, giving Draco a loving smile. "It sounds fascinating and scary as hell. It'll be worth it, though, in the end. How long before we can get through all that and actually start trying?" 

"About six weeks generally, to get through all the tests and then the first set of potions. With luck, you could be pregnant by February." Tim returned the bright smile that brought to Harry's face. 

"Harry looked at Draco, giving his hand a squeeze. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and then grinned. 

"So, shall we get started then?" 

~~~~~ 

November 24th, 2008 

Tim hadn't been kidding when he'd warned Harry how exhausting he'd find the beginning of this process. Between his work at the orphanage and his body changes, he fell asleep earlier than normal and often napped in his office between duties. Draco kept a close watch on him, monitoring him closely during the changes. Tim had explained that abstaining from sex completely for the final week had been proven to increase the odds of getting pregnant quickly, based on their clinical research so they had agreed. That didn't mean it was easy, especially with Harry's hormone levels changing daily. Finally the day arrived. 

Harry woke early, literally bouncing as he jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He paused, walked back to the bed, kissed his husband soundly, then once more headed for the bathroom. He was setting the water temperature when he felt slender arms around his waist. Harry moved back into the warmth and slid his arms over Draco's. "Wanna share a shower and save the planet?" he asked with a laugh. 

"Hmm," Draco said as he kissed and licked along Harry's shoulder and over into his warm neck. 

The pair entered the massive shower that was specially designed for them. A rainshower head on either end and a waterfall in the middle ensured plenty of lovely water while the custom seats at either end provided a place to bathe and enjoy the steam. It was to this bench that Harry pulled Draco, pushing him down and straddling his legs. With a wave of his hand, he slowed the waterflow to a gentle summer rain shower, cast a cushioning charm and claimed his husband's mouth greedily. "I can't...believe...we _finally_...made it," Harry peppered between kisses. 

"Thank Merlin," Draco murmured as he moved to worry the sensitive spot under Harry's ear. "Living with you and a no sex rule is beyond torturous." 

"Mmm," Harry lay his head back, giving Draco access to explore as he would. "Your only job today is to fuck me senseless, repeatedly." 

"I intend to do exactly that and more," Draco assured him as his fingers moved down to circle the pucker before slipping inside. Harry gasped and Draco laughed, "you're tight, after a week." 

With an impatient huff, Harry flicked his hand and felt the preparation spell stretch and lube him. "Slow and sweet later. I want your cock in my arse right now." With that, Harry lifted up on his knees and slid slowly down on the hard cock that Draco held in place for him. Harry groaned loudly as he was stretched and filled. "Gods that's good." 

The steam in the shower made their skin slick and warm and they moved together at a frantic pace after being denied each other for so long. Harry came first, hard, white ropes shooting between them and washed away by the gentle rain. Draco stood, his cock still hard inside his husband. He lifted Harry under his arse and moved to the middle of the shower. Harry grinned and kissed him, then reached behind him to grasp the study metal bar that was hidden behind the waterfall at just the right height to hold him in place as Draco pounded into him. It didn't take long before he came with a shout and poured his essence into Harry's willing body. 

Harry lowered his arms to encircle Draco's shoulders and his legs to the floor, snuffling into the wet warmth of Draco's neck. "Round one was amazing," Harry murmured as his lips moved across wet skin to claim his lover's lips. 

Draco smiled into the kiss and lazily explored with hands and lips. "I'm going to fuck you so well today you'll be walking oddly for a week," he whispered into Harry's ear before nipping it with his teeth. Harry growled in response and Draco chuckled before pulling back and away to grab the shampoo. He returned to Harry and began to gently wash his hair. "I'm going to take good care of you, love," Draco said sweetly. 

"You always do," Harry murmured. "Mmm, that feels so good." Harry stood under the edge of the waterfall, grabbing the bar once more to steady himself as Draco washed his body. 

"Merlin, Harry," Draco said as his soapy hands caressed over Harry's shoulders and back. "Ten years and I never get tired of looking at you and touching you." As the water washed the soap away, Draco trailed kisses down Harry's spine while his hands caressed the rounded, tight arse. He kissed both of the dimples there before pulling away and turning off the water. "Breakfast," he said, handing Harry a soft, fluffy towel, "then round two is in our very comfortable bed." 

Harry grinned and took the towel, drying himself but never taking his eyes off Draco. 

~~~~~ 

February 14, 2009 

Despite their frequent and enthusiastic fucking, Harry thought as he finished his morning shower, every test had been negative so far. He sighed softly then returned to the bedroom to get dressed. 

"You ok?" Draco asked as he pulled on his grey jumper. 

"Yeah," Harry said unenthusiastically, "I'm just priming for another no." 

"How can you be so sure it'll be no?" 

"Because I don't feel any different than the last 3 times we've done this." 

Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't give up so soon, we'll get this." 

"I hope it's soon, 'cause I really don't wanna go through the whole process again and that's what happens if it waits much longer. The potions only last ten weeks and it's been six already." Harry huffed out his frustration and shifted back into Draco's embrace. 

"Well, today is Valentine's Day, which has its roots in a pagan fertility festival known as Lupercalia, so maybe we'll have some holiday luck. If not," Draco said, his lips nuzzling against Harry's neck, "there's still our well-planned, romantic evening to distract us." 

Harry snorted. "You mean more enthusiastic sex, I assume." 

"We shall see," Draco said, giving Harry a wink in the mirror before pulling away and putting on his shoes. "'C'mon, dad to be, let's go get the news." 

Harry finished dressing and they floo'd to St. Mungo's. 

The pair were seated in Tim's office waiting for their test results when Harry sighed, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes tiredly. "Fuck, I'm exhausted," he said quietly. "I shouldn't be. I've had plenty of sleep…" The comment hung there half finished as Tim walked into the office. 

"There's a reason for the exhaustion, Harry. It's conclusive." 

Two pairs of eyes, full of concern and cautious optimism turned to look at the healer. 

"Meaning?" Draco asked, not missing a beat 

"Meaning," Tim said, his serious demeanor giving nothing away as he perched on the edge of his desk. "Meaning, congratulations gentlemen. You're going to be dads!" he declared with a smile. 

Both men sat for a moment in stunned silence before both jumping up with a whoop and hugging each other tight. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck trying and failing to stop his happy tears. Draco kissed his hair, his own emotions running high as he held Harry. Draco looked over at Tim and gave him a smile. 

Tim gave the men a few minutes then cleared his throat. "Harry," he said quietly, smiling when Harry turned and looked at him with a slightly dazed expression on his face. "I hate to break up this moment, truly I do, but we need to get you started on your next potions regime immediately to ensure everything goes well." 

Harry nodded and took an offered tissue before he dropped his hand into Draco's. "Lead the way. I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure this goes well." 

In the exam room, Tim handed the case of potions to Draco. "There are ten sets of potions here. They are to be taken the first of each month for March, April, May, June, July and August. 

Starting September first, it's every three weeks. The final potions are given on November 4th. At that point, the potions and frequency change to prepare for birth and we'll be monitoring you much more closely from there until your delivery date, which is November 15th. Any questions?" 

"Travel," Harry asked quickly, "what's ok and what's not as far as how. Floo, apparition, portkey, flying?" 

"For now, you can do any of it safely. As you get further along, apparition is generally frowned upon as it puts a lot of strain on the body. I would say as a rule, anything until April first. After that, I'd use Floo or muggle transport until September. After September, I'd use muggle unless it's an emergency, in which case Floo. 

"As a healer, Tim, I know basic signs and symptoms to watch for, but I've only ever assisted with pregnancy as an observer or assistant. When do I call you?" 

Tim handed Draco a mobile phone with three brightly colored buttons in the center. "This has been modified to work around magic. The three buttons ring me, my assistant Thomas and here at the Obstetrics center at St. Mungo's. Call for help in that order anytime you need it. It'll be rare that I'm unavailable but if so, Thomas is wonderful. Don't be afraid, try to relax and enjoy this. It's a rare and beautiful experience." 

"I intend to do just that," Harry assured him, "but thanks for the phone. I'll admit having it makes me a lot more comfortable about this." 

"Yes, thanks Tim," Draco said, slipping the phone into his pocket and holding out his hand, "for everything." 

"I'll see you both in two months unless you need me sooner." 

Harry shook his hand, thanking him profusely and then followed his husband out the door. They floo'd directly home and collapsed together on the couch. "I still can't quite believe it," Harry said, snuggling his face into Draco's neck. 

"Me either," Draco agreed quietly, pulling Harry closer and rubbing his back as they cuddled. 

"Are you still scared?" Harry asked softly. 

Draco didn't miss the uncertainty in his voice. He pulled back far enough to look into Harry's eyes. "Terrified." he admitted, "But equally excited, if I'm honest." He gave Harry a real smile and got one in return. 

Harry shifted forward and kissed his husband, then lay his head on Draco's chest. "We have people to tell at some point," Harry said as he snuggled closer, "but I think at least for today, I want this to be just our secret." 

"I agree and we still have our romantic plans for tonight." Harry yawned just then and Draco chuckled. "What would you say to a nap before said plans begin?" 

"You're so good to me," Harry mumbled sleepily. 

"Come on, love, let's go rest." He helped Harry up the stairs and into bed before joining him. They were both asleep in moments. 

~~~~~~ 

February 28, 2009 

It had been a busy two weeks as Harry and Draco settled into the potions routine and adjusted to the idea of being parents. Planning what they had dubbed the 'coming out party' had also added to the chaos. 

"Tell me again why this massive party was a good idea?" Draco whinged as they worked to decorate the large ballroom in the Manor. 

Because we didn't want to deal with the drama of who knew first," Harry reminded him. "This is easier despite the work going into it. Anyone who doesn't come tonight doesn't get to whine about not knowing along with everyone else." 

Narcissa knocked on the door a few minutes later. "How is it go-...oh, this is lovely. I'm very impressed." 

The white fairy lights outlining the room gave it a bright glow and the tables with lavender tablecloths and silver candelabras in the center looked elegantly simple. Along one wall a full bar was set up whilst food tables that would soon be laden with delicious finger foods were along the opposite wall. A music player was in one corner, soft sounds of classical music sweeping soothingly across the vast space. Nothing in the decorations gave away the real reason for the celebration. 

"So, still no hint what this is all about?" she pressed with a smile. 

"Does there have to be a deep, dark secret to bring our family and friends together?" Harry asked innocently. 

"Well, with you two one never quite knows," she teased. 

Draco cast a tempus charm and snapped his fingers. An elf wearing a pristine uniform of black and white linen appeared before them. "Yes, Master Draco, you is summoning Golby, sir?" 

"Yes, Golby," Draco said, kneeling to speak to his head house elf. "You look very fine tonight, I am certain our guests will be most impressed." 

The elf bowed his head once. "Golby is happy to be pleasing the Masters. All is ready for the guests to arrive. I is to be attending to them myself." 

"Very good, Golby. The guests should be arriving soon, please seen them straight here." Draco stood and nodded and the elf was gone. At almost the same instant, a soft pop was heard and the food table filled with delicious smelling offerings in warming trays. 

"I'll be right back, I need to get something," Harry excused himself, going for a light tone as he left the ballroom. 

Draco straightened his cuffs and tie nervously as he prepared for the guests to arrive. Harry returned with a bag that he stashed beneath the music player and returned to Draco's side as the first guests began to arrive. 

Once everyone had arrived and was seated with their drinks Draco stood at their table, flanked by Harry, Narcissa, Arthur, Molly, Andromeda, and Teddy. "Welcome, everyone, to our little get together. We appreciate all of you making time to come and celebrate with us. I know you're all wondering why we've called you all here so we decided to let you know that first so that everyone can relax and enjoy the party. There is a flowing bar, delicious food and music for dancing. But first, I'll let Harry do the honors." Before taking his seat, Draco walked over and retrieved the bag from the podium. 

Harry stood and cleared his throat nervously. "There are actually several reasons for this gathering tonight. First," he said with a smile, "We're happy for any excuse to bring together all of the people we love. You've been our family and friends through so much and we're so blessed to have all of you in our lives. So, a big reason for this is the Manor, this home we created for the war orphans and any unwanted child we found out about. We put a lot of work into finding just the right homes for our kids. In the past ten years, we have placed 989 children, have fourteen pending adoptions, and overall we have a 98.5% happiness rate as we call it. There are currently only twenty-seven children left who are not pending adoption but I have every confidence they will be home very soon. That brings me to the first item on our agenda. We have completed our mission with this project: essentially we have put ourselves out of business. We are still deciding what we'll do with the Manor after we close out the orphanage but please know how much we all appreciate your support over the past ten years and I hope, as we go forward. If the staff would please stand," he requested, pausing for them to stand, "could everyone please join me in thanking them for their service." 

The applause was thunderous and long. While the guests clapped, Harry took the stack of boxes sitting in front of Draco and handed one to each staff member before returning to his seat. When the applause died down and everyone was seated, Harry smiled and moved closer to Draco. "You may have noticed that I didn't give Draco or myself a staff gift," he said grinning. "We decided we wanted to do something special to celebrate this change in our lives." He looked at Draco and nodded. Harry picked up one of the two remaining boxes and Draco the other, then they moved to their respective mums: Narcissa and Molly. 

"Open them together, please," Draco requested with a smile. 

Narcissa took the box then stood and moved next to Molly. The two women looked at each other curiously, then opened the boxes together. Inside each was a onesie that said _Accio Grandmother!_ Narcissa covered her mouth and Molly squealed then they both held up their boxes so everyone could see. 

Harry and Draco both held up their hands for quiet so Harry could speak, "I'm due in November." Pandemonium broke out as everyone yelled and jumped up and then the hugging started. 

~~~~~ 

November 15, 2009 

Delivery 

The breeze rustled the trees outside their bedroom windows causing the moonlight to dapple over the walls of the dark bedroom. Harry lay quietly watching the movement, relishing the warm body pressed up against his back. 

"You're _not sleeping_ very loudly," rumbled the sleepy voice against his back. Draco's right arm lay protectively around the bottom of his very round belly. 

Harry chuckled. "It's our son who is not sleeping," he huffed as the baby shifted again. "I think he's as ready as we are." He felt Draco's hand spread over the stretched skin, feeling the movements just as he had so many times over the course of the pregnancy. 

"I love feeling him move," Draco whispered. "It's strange and wonderful all at once." 

"Strange is a good word," Harry agreed. "I've grown to love it but it's definitely one of the oddest things about this experience." 

"I'm still trying to really wrap my head around the idea that in just a few hours, we'll have our son in our arms." Draco raised up on one arm and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. "You have a big day ahead, do you think you can get anymore sleep?" 

"I'm gonna try because I think I should but I doubt it. He's not slowing down any." 

"Turn over, love," Draco suggested, "and let me try and calm him." 

With Draco's help, Harry shifted over and faced his husband. Draco shifted down so that his face was next to Harry's distended belly, Harry's hand resting in Draco's hair. Draco kissed the stretched skin, closed his eyes and began to sing. His melodic tenor filled the quiet room as his warm breath ghosted over Harry's skin. Eventually, both father and son calmed enough to sleep and papa soon followed. 

"Wake up dad," Draco whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. When he looked up with a sleepy smile, Draco winked. "Time to meet our son." Harry's grin was radiant. He grunted as Draco helped him sit up and get dressed. Grabbing the packed bag, Draco helped Harry downstairs. Right at nine, there was a knock at the door and the pair opened it and smiled at Neville and Luna. 

"Ready then, mate?" Neville asked, reaching for the bag. "You take care of Harry, I've got this." 

"Hello Harry, Draco," Luna greeted in her sing song voice, giving Harry a peck on the cheek, then doing the same with Draco. "Help Harry into the front seat. It will be more comfortable for him than the back." She instructed as they made their way slowly down the walk toward the comfortable muggle van that she and Neville had bought when they got married. 

When they arrived at St. Mungo's, they were taken immediately to the maternity annex next door where Tim greeted them. 

"Hello dads. Are you ready to meet your son?" 

"Very ready," Harry responded his hand on his lower back. Draco dropped his hand to rub the tight muscles while they waited for the wheelchair to arrive. When it did, they helped Harry into it and the three of them started down the hall, leaving Neville and Luna to handle the family and friends expected to arrive soon. They made their way through to the surgery theatre anteroom where a mediwizard waited for them. 

"I'll leave you two in Gerald's capable hands to help you change while I do a last check on everything in surgery." Tim said before he left them to get changed.. 

"Come on, love, let's get you ready," Draco offered as he helped with Harry's clothes, hoping his voice and chatter would keep him calm. 

"It's sad how tired I already am," Harry admitted. 

"But not surprising. It's perfectly normal, I promise." Gerald assured them before turning to Draco with a smile. "Your turn, dad." 

"I'm papa, he's dad," Draco declared with a grin. "I'm ready, I hope." 

"A little late now if you aren't," teased Harry. 

"Too true," Draco concurred as he put on the scrubs, shoe covers and cap, then moved to wash his hands and put on the gloves. Sitting next to Harry to wait, Draco drew close and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Harry. I'm so proud of you for doing this, for making my life so wonderful." 

"I love you too." Harry huffed as Gerald started his IV. He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths to calm, leaning into Draco when he felt a warm hand rubbing that ever tight muscle in his back. Just then, Tim returned and squatted down in front of Harry. 

"You doing alright there Harry?" 

Harry nodded, his head still resting on Draco's shoulder. 

"The IV is just to keep your fluid levels up for surgery. There will be three spells: to block the pain, to make you sleepy and to build a sterile field against infection. You'll be awake, just sleepy enough to keep you calm. Any questions before we start?" 

Shaking his head, Harry took a deep breath and sat up. 

"I'll be right here the whole time, Harry," Draco assured him with a smile and a kiss to his forehead. Together, Tim and Draco helped Harry stand and Gerald pulled the IV pole close behind. Once, Harry was on the table and his gown removed Draco settled on a stool next to Harry's head with their right hands clasped and his left carding through Harry's dark hair. 

Draco was surprised that the actual delivery took far less time than all the prep for it. Minutes after the field was set and surgery started, they watched as their son emerged from behind the curtain blocking the actual cut. He was bloody and goopy and still attached by the cord but Draco had never seen anything so beautiful. Tim laid the baby on Harry's chest, smiling. 

"Gentlemen, meet your son, perfect in every way." 

Harry's hands came up to cradle the small human and Draco made a choking sound as he reached over to rub the white blond hair on top of his son's head. 

"Merlin, Harry, we made him." Draco's voice broke and he had to remind himself to breathe as he turned to look at his husband. 

Nodding, Harry turned tear-filled eyes to look at Draco and leant forward to kiss him, before brushing his thumb over their son's downy cheek. 

"Dads," Tim spoke quietly, "we need to cut the cord, clean him up, weigh him, get his scores and get you healed. It'll be ten minutes tops, right over there." Tim pointed to a nearby table. "He won't leave your sight, alright?" 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, releasing their son to Gerald. 

"I'll be careful," Gerald promised. 

A short time later, Tim walked up to talk with Harry and Draco. "All healed Harry. It went picture perfect. You both did everything right and helped this to all go so smoothly. Now, you are healed but your body has been through an ordeal. There are potions to take to help your body return to its normal state, so I want to keep you overnight so we can monitor both of you. If all goes well you can go home tomorrow." Tim paused at the door. "I'll be up to see you in a bit." 

Gerald returned with the baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket and handed him to Draco. "I'll get Harry up and to his room and you can carry your son. Once we have everyone settled, we'll let your friends and family visit." 

Draco watched closely as Gerald helped him get his arms in the right position to support his son's head. He lifted him, breathing in the sweet scent of newborn baby. He didn't speak as they made their way to the room, certain his voice would shatter if he tried. Never had Draco felt such strong emotions, not even in his love for Harry, and he hadn't thought that was possible. 

They entered the large vip room, grateful for the space and privacy it provided them. In the room was a bed large enough for the three of them, to the side was a lounge area with two sofas, several comfortable chairs and a cheery fire going. The mediwitch helped Harry get settled in bed and gave him the potions Tim had mentioned. Once Harry was comfortable, Draco walked over and handed their son to him. "I'll go and let everyone know it's all alright and start letting people in to see you both." 

Harry caught his arm. "Not yet," he calmly declared. "Come into bed with us. This few minutes belongs to us, the three of us. Get me my wand?" Draco nodded, moving to the dresser where the bag lay and took out both their wands, handing Harry's to him. He cast his patronus: _go to the waiting room to Narcissa and Molly_ "We have our son and we're fine and Draco will be out soon to let you all in to see us but we are going to spend a few minutes as a family first." He handed the wand back to Draco, who put them both on the side table and crawled into the bed with them. 

Draco pulled Harry close, fighting his emotions. "I never expected to feel this way," he admitted, his fingertips brushing down his son's cheek. "Scorpius," he whispered. 

"Scorpius Draco," Harry countered, "after his wonderful papa." Harry beamed at Draco and got soundly kissed for it. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy Potter, our son." At that point, Draco's tears finally broke free. "I gave you such grief for this Harry but I was so wrong." 

"Oh love, you were just scared but look at you now. You are already so in love with him. You'll be an amazing papa." 

Nodding, Draco smiled when Scorpius wrapped his tiny fingers around one of his. "You are right. I didn't think I had it in me but I love you both so much it takes my breath away." 

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and nuzzled. "Thank you for agreeing to this, for loving me enough to take this chance with me." 

"I have decided that I'd follow you anywhere. I no longer pretend that's not true." 

Chuckling, Harry kissed his son's downy head. "Guess it's a good thing this is as dangerous as I'm interested in being." 

"Yes, we'll leave crime fighting and rescuing to others. We've done our duty." Leaning forward, Draco kissed his husband thoroughly. "If we don't let the grandmothers in soon, there might be a revolt at our door." Laughing, Harry agreed and Draco went to let in the litany of people waiting just outside the ward. 

Two hours later, both grandmothers had done their share of baby holding and assorted Weasleys and adopted Malfoy Potters had coo'd and aww'd. Scorpius finally announced in very loud terms that he had had enough of being social for one day. The fatigue on Harry's face told Draco that his dad had as well. "Alright everyone, Scorpius and his fathers need some rest. If everything goes as planned, we'll be home tomorrow. We need rest and bonding time with our son so please arrange visits with me. Now, we love all of you but please go home." There were good natured chuckles and final hugs until at last, the room was empty of visitors. 

"Thank you," Harry said wearily as he shifted Scorpius into his other arm. "Merlin I'm tired." 

"You need sleep. I'm going to take Scorpius and you are going to rest." 

"Can't we sleep together?" Harry pleaded. 

"You'd rest better…" his voice faltered as he saw Harry shake his head emphatically. 

"Very well," Draco conceded. "We'll try this together but you have to promise me you'll sleep." Harry nodded and placed their son between them. Harry fell asleep almost instantly, his hand resting just below Scorpius' feet. Draco watched them both sleep, taking time to just relax and enjoy this moment. Here, in this room on this bed was everything he'd ever truly wanted and more than he thought he deserved. He'd never been more grateful to be proven wrong. 

Before sunrise, Scorpius began to stir for the second time that night and Draco was immediately awake. Shifting carefully in an attempt to not wake Harry, he took Scorpius and got out of bed. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily. 

"Nothing's wrong, aside from the fact that our son is starting to fuss and given the time, I'm guessing needs a new nappy and a bottle. I'll take care of him, you rest." 

"M'kay," Harry drooled a little as he dropped back into sleep. 

"Alright, little man," Draco whispered as he lay him on the changing table and removed the soiled nappy. There was sticky green poo everywhere and it took several wipes to get Scorpius clean. "Good job son," he told Scorpius as he cleaned him, "that's your meconium and that's a good sign. I'm betting that lets us take you home later today." Once his bottom was clean, Scorpius giggled and cooed as Draco put a new nappy on him. "Alright, let's get your bottle and we'll try and get a bit more sleep." 

Grabbing a bottle from the warmer, Draco slipped into a chair, put his feet up on the ottoman and proceeded to feed his son. Bright green eyes followed Draco's every move and he cherished every moment. Love, pride, joy and amazement all flickered through his heart and mind as he held this precious miracle. He knew how wonderful children were, it was why he became a pediatric healer, but he was truly amazed at the depth of feeling that he was experiencing over having his own son in his arms. He looked over at Harry, sleeping so peacefully and he fought tears as he thought of all they'd been through to get to this point. Happy was such an inadequate word and yet, he was, gloriously, deliriously happy. He sat the empty bottle aside and burped Scorpius before standing and going back to bed, intending to join his family for a little more sleep. 

~~~~~ 

Tim came by to check on them as they were finishing breakfast. "Hey guys. How are things? Did you sleep ok last night?" 

"I slept like a rock," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I don't remember these two moving, although I know they did." 

Draco snorted. "Yes, you slept like a princess while I did all the work." His tone was teasing causing both Tim and Harry to laugh. "We were up twice. He finished a bottle both times. The second time, just before sunrise, he had a sizeable meconium stool, which was vile to clean up even if I knew it was a good sign." 

Tim laughed and took Scorpius from Harry, unwrapping his blanket then laying him out on the foot of the bed. "It's a very good sign. It's one of the things I wanted to see to let him go home. Let's take a look, shall we, and see how our little man is doing. They've already swabbed the cord stump, I see. Good. You are clear on how to care for it until it falls off?" Both men nodded and Tim proceeded to check vitals and visually examine the baby from head to toe before rewrapping the blanket and returning him to Harry. "He looks great, a beautiful baby." Turning his attention to Harry, he continued. "How are you feeling Harry? Any pain, stiffness, difficulties of any kind?" 

Harry shook his head. "I feel pretty normal. I took my potions, survived the visitor onslaught and slept really well." 

"Great. Alright, I'm just going to take a quick look." Tim examined the surgery site and used his wand to remove a couple of small scars before straightening up. "That's a clear checkup for both of you and since you have a healer that might just be willing to do private calls, I can release you to take your son home." With that, Tim reached up and rubbed his fingertip over Scorpius' chin and the little mouth opened in response. They laughed. "I think it might be feeding time again. We'll send enough colostrum home for the next three days, after that, switch to the formula. Let me know if there are any issues with the switch." 

"Thanks Tim," Harry said, cuddling Scorpius close. 

"Yes, thanks," Draco repeated, moving around the bed and shaking Tim's hand before being pulled into a hug. 

"Congratulations, Draco, and be happy." 

"I have every intention of doing just that." When Tim left, Draco turned back to Harry. "Shall I send for Neville or do you want to rest here a bit longer." 

Harry shook his head. "I want to go home, I'll sleep better there." 

With a nod, Draco made his way to the fireplace to call Neville. 

~~~~~ 

While Harry got settled, Draco gave Scorpius a quick wash and a new nappy, then handed him to his dad, along with a warmed bottle. Once they were situated , Draco took time for a shower and to slip into soft pants. Padding back to the bedroom, he stopped short at the sight of Harry and Scorpius. They were both sound asleep with little puffs of air moving through slightly open lips. As quietly as possible, Draco grabbed the wizard camera he kept close these days and snapped a photo. Setting the camera aside, he removed Harry's glasses carefully and eased the empty bottle out of his lax fingers. 

Moving away, Draco took a seat in the armchair nearby and just watched them sleep. His mind travelled back through the last seven months. He smiled as he journeyed through his memories. 

*** 

_Harry rolled out of bed and pulled on joggers without even opening his eyes fully. As soon as he stood, his belly rolled horribly and he raced, his hand over his mouth, to the en suite. His head pounded and there were stars behind his closed eyes as he sicked up. Just as he was struggling with the dry heaves, he felt a cool hand on the back of his neck and heard gentle murmurings that helped him re-center. Finally, his heaving calmed and he lifted his head to see Draco's concerned face._

_"Better now?" Draco inquired._

_Harry nodded but didn't have the energy to speak. Draco helped him sit on the bench by the shower, then wiped his face with a wet linen. Filling a cup with water, Draco motioned for Harry to take it. "Rinse and spit into the cup," he directed. After Harry had done as instructed, Draco vanished the cup and sat on the bench next to Harry, pulling him close._

*** 

_"Are you about ready? The appointment is in ten minutes." Draco's voice was stressed._

_Harry knew Draco hated being late but Merlin he was tired. It was so much energy to get out of bed, much less go anywhere. With a sigh, Harry sat up, grabbed his socks, and stared down at his swollen ankles. Dropping the socks to the floor, Harry curled up on the bed in a ball and sobbed._

_"Harry, we're goi…" Draco froze at the sight of Harry falling apart on the bed. He was across the room in three strides, kneeling down level with Harry's tear-stained face. Brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes, he kissed his forehead. "What's wrong, love?"_

_"I'm hideous," Harry whined between hiccups and sobs, "fat and swollen and horrid. How can you even look at me?"_

_Draco gave him an indulgent smile. "You are not horrid, you git, you're gorgeous. While you are puffy because you are carrying our child, you are not fat or hideous, and I'll thank you to stop trying to take my title as the dramatic one of this family." His eyebrows rose and he stared until Harry's lips curved up and he started to laugh. Draco handed him a tissue and helped him sit up. Kneeling in front of his husband, he put Harry's socks and shoes on for him, then stood and held out his hand. "C'mon dad. Let's go have Tim poke you. Maybe today we'll find out what we're having."_

_"Whatever they are, I bet they're dramatic," Harry said with a laugh as he took the offered help up._

_"No doubt."_

*** 

_"Draco!" Harry yelled while trying to control this infernal itching._

_Draco darted into the en suite moments later, obviously having run to get there. "What?"_

_"Itching," Harry grumbled, scratching furiously across his belly._

_"Stop," Draco insisted as he grabbed Harry's hands to still them. "You'll damage the skin."_

_"I don't care, I can't stand this itching." Harry sighed, then froze as panic started to grow in his stomach. "You don't think this is anything serious, do you? I know there's that problem, the stasis one…"_

_"Cholestasis," Draco supplied, "and yes, itching is one of the symptoms but you have none of the other symptoms so I'm sure it's just dry, stretched skin. I have some cream that should help."_

_Harry visibly relaxed onto the bench and sighed in relief as Draco spread the cool, cucumber smelling cream on his belly. "My hero!" Harry's heart leapt at the smile he got in return._

*** 

_Draco apparated into their kitchen with the shopping, pausing when he heard raucous laughter coming from the den. Putting the bags up on the counter, he peeked around the corner to see who was there. Harry was stretched out on one sofa under a blanket, his face red from laughing, on the other sofa was Ron, George, Seamus and Dean, all smiles and red faced._

_Draco stood there for a moment, wondering what was going on but then, he took a deep breath. "Merlin's saggy arse! Did something die in here?"_

_At the question, all five men collapsed into laughter again. Draco couldn't help but grin, shaking his head. "Let me guess," he started, looking at Harry."_

_"Yup, sorry," Harry admitted sheepishly._

_"And the rest of you lot. Are you encouraging or participating?"_

_"Participatin' o'course," Seamus piped up. "No fair lettin' Harry have all the fun."_

_"So you grown men are having a…"_

_"A farting contest, right mate," George offered. "And so far Harry there's winning but we aren't sure it's fair since he has help with his." At this comment, they all collapsed into fits of laughter again, even Draco._

_"I married a lunatic with lunatic friends."_

*** 

Draco returned to the present when he heard Scorpius whimper but it was just in reaction to Harry shifting. When they'd settled again, Draco stood and covered them better, then returned to his chair and his musings. 

*** 

_Harry's screams pulled Draco from a dead sleep and his heart was pounding in his chest as he turned over to try and rescue his husband. "Harry, wake up. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm awake," he growled through gritted teeth before giving into another yell. "My legs," he panted, thrashing under the covers. "Hurts!!"_

_Draco knew immediately what was wrong. Throwing off the covers, he shifted down towards Harry's flailing legs. He could see the calf muscles undulating and winced as he reached to massage the one closest to him. "Try to take a deep breath, Harry, it'll help." It took a while, but finally the cramps subsided leaving Harry panting and pain free. "Are you alright now?"_

_Nodding, Harry opened his arms and Draco settled in the familiar embrace with a sigh. "Thanks," he whispered and Draco nodded, snuggling a little closer._

*** 

_"Hey guys, thanks for bringing dinner this week," Harry grimaced as he tried to sit down on the sofa and did a sort of plop instead._

_"I had no intention of you cooking this close to delivery and I didn't want you traveling either," Hermione explained._

_"And we didn't want to cancel unless you weren't up to it. When Draco said you were, then the decision was easy." Blaise offered the salad bowl but Harry shook his head, chomping happily on his fish and chips. "Besides it was our turn to cook."_

_"We are in the no green phase of our cravings," Draco drawled as he sat next to Harry on the sofa. "While this is not the healthiest of cravings, it beats some of the others."_

_"Like what?" Hermione asked with a grin._

_"Oh, like wanting curries at 6 am or coffee and fresh pastries at 10 pm. I finally gave up and learned to make great curries and pastries, and we acquired one of those fancy coffee machines to satisfy those cravings. Have a pastry, fresh made this morning," Draco gestured to a nearby tray._

_Blaise's eyebrows rose. "Draco Malfoy, baking. I never," he grinned._

_"That's Draco Potter as you well know," Draco teased._

_"Any unusual cravings?" Hermione inquired._

_"Oi! What's all this fascination with my eating habits?" Harry whined good naturedly._

_"Slow news week," Draco drawled making everyone including his husband laugh. "There was the week long pukka pie and chips festival where that was literally all he would eat. Our local chippy knows me by name now." He leant over and bussed Harry's cheek. "And the cornettos, which I made the mistake of letting run out once. Then there's my particular favorite, Häagen-Dazs Salted Caramel ice cream with wotsits or salt and vinegar crisps."_

_"Speaking of cravings," Harry grinned as he finished his chips, "I really need a strawberry cornetto and pickled eggs."_

_"Ugh," Hermione grimaced. "That's me off food the rest of the night."_

_"Welcome to my life," Draco laughed as he stood to fill Harry's request._

*** 

Smiling at that last memory, Draco wondered if the odd food cravings would end or become part of their normal routine. Normal. Would their life ever be normal again? Watching the sleeping faces of his family, Draco knew joy and peace and love. Whatever passed for normal for them would be more than enough. He moved to the bed and slipped in as carefully as he could. He lay his arm across Harry's belly and nuzzled his face close enough to smell Scorpius' scent and drifted happily to sleep. 

~~~~~ 

Draco came into the living room levitating a tray onto the large table by the sofa. He sat on the edge of the sofa. Slender fingertips brushed back a tendril of black hair as he moved in to kiss Harry and then his son. "Merlin, Harry. It's been two weeks and I still can't believe that this is my life. That you love me and you gave us a son." 

Harry laughed, a soft, joyful laugh that was music to Draco's ears. "I know. I think back to my childhood. I dreamed of someone coming and taking me to a real home," he murmured. "Now, here we are. We placed over a thousand orphans into great homes and we have a son of our own, a beautiful home and a wonderful marriage. I wouldn't change a thing." 

"I would," Draco admitted as he started dishing up food. "I'd have stopped being a git sooner." He grinned at Harry as he gave him a plate and took Scorpius. Placing the sleepy baby in the nearby cot, he fixed a plate for himself and joined Harry on the couch. 

"Yes, well, you're my git and I'm quite happy just as we are. Besides, we are young. We still have a long, long time together; time to think about a brother or sister for Scorpius." 

"You wanker," Draco laughed. "Let's get Scorpius out of nappies and then we might talk." 

"Fair enough," Harry countered with a smile. 

The end...for now 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/311743.html). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at harrydracompreg on livejournal. The author will be revealed June 17th.


End file.
